Dog of the Military
by Geu23
Summary: "Look here Mr. Al-che-mist," It said, "every time you break, it's a doggy day for you and the more times you break the longer it's gonna get to fix yourself together!" Edward brings a whole new meaning to 'The Dog of the Military' AU Parental!RoyxEd
1. The Beginning

"_Look here Mr Al-che-mist," It said, "every time you break, it's a doggy day for you and the more times you break the longer it's gonna get to fix yourself together!"_

Edward dreaded the meeting with the colonel; he did not look forward to it at all. Why couldn't the airhead give him a few days?

Sure he didn't see the Colonel as much as his other co-workers but – heck! – couldn't he wait? Every time after a mission _the mighty great_ Flame Alchemist, his superior officer, needed (or wanted) to see him immediately and then have a written report the **next** day!

Seriously! The guy couldn't wait to taunt and jibe at his height (well, the lack of it actually) and that would leave him in _**such **_in a wonderful mood; note the sarcasm.

He walked on, ignoring the other soldiers as he made his way towards the Colonel's office. The familiar wooden doors appeared and he didn't kick it down like he always did but he just shoved it open.

Well, the faster this was over the better; then he'd be able to go to the library to research and find a way to get his brother's body back.

However, he stopped short and looked around the empty outer office. Why was the office empty? It sure wasn't lunch break and the office was rarely left unmanned.

He opened the inner door and saw the colonel, facing the window and his back towards him. "Sir?" he asked, quietly as he sensed that it was clearly not the time to act like a brat.

"Fullmetal," the colonel said, his voice sounded devoid of emotion. Just what was going on?

"Um, sir? Did something happen?" Well, with everything the way it is, there was definitely something going on… Just how bad was it?

Mustang just sighed heavily before he turned around, a grim expression on his face.

Fear clenched his stomach and it made his palm sweaty. This was bad; really, really bad.

"I'll be straight to the point Fullmetal. I've called you to my office to inform you that Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes is hospitalised."

All train of thought derailed, leaving him cold and his throat clogged up. He had to clear his throat before he rasped out, "Is he…? Is he going to pull through?"

Mustang looked away for a moment before he looked back at him, eyes dark.

"The doctors state that the there is a small chance that he will make it."

Everything stopped and he felt so terribly cold but the thing was he wasn't shivering and it sure as hell wasn't winter and all the windows were closed. Why was he so cold?

But it wasn't fair! Lt. Colonel Hughes was a great mam! He was a loving husband to Gracia, an obsessive father and a great, intelligent worker! He really did not deserve that!

"How?" he had to know, he had to know why.

He had a sinking feeling, something bad was going to happen and it made something inside him shift and it twitched and twisted.

"He was researching something; something related to the Ishval massacre."

Brittle glass cracked and shattered.

X

Alphonse placed his brother's suitcase away and looked around the small apartment. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a storeroom.

His brother had deemed the dorms too small and had bought the place. It was a few streets away from Central HQ and it was in a convenient place. It was just a block away from a small grocery store and a smaller library.

The house was quiet – except for his clanking armour – since his brother had gone to HQ to meet with the Colonel. So he had the house all to himself… and it was kind of lonely.

If only they could keep a cat, then the place wouldn't be so quiet or empty. They were such adorable, sweet creatures that were incredible flexible and fluffy.

He went into the storeroom and flicked the lights on. Shelves filled with books lined all the walls, stacks of books pilled on the floor with a couple of boxes – also filled with books (and maybe some automail maintenance supplies) – scattered on the floor.

He arranged the boxes and books, clearing away the occasional spider web. His brother really hated those eight-legged 'beasts' (as he calls them). He would really freak if he found one.

How could the great Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People, who had fought for his life countless of times, be afraid of such a small thing?

The front doorknob jingled and clicked open. Alphonse perked up and walked out of the room, his centre brimming with joy. His big brother was back!

"Brother, welcome," his voice trailing off, "…home."

His brother was slumped against the door, his head bowed and his face covered by his blonde bangs.

"Brother? What did the colonel say?"

Ed pushed himself off the door and walked slowly, stopping beside the armour that contained his kin's soul.

"Hughes is in the hospital and he isn't doing too well."

Al's armour creaked. "H-how?"

Ed looked at him, his golden eyes dull and sad, and rasped, "He was investigating the Ishval massacre; he got hurt helping us."

Al was about to say something but Ed walked on, towards his room, next to the storeroom.

"Brother," Alphonse said, looking at him with soulful red eyes. He stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Wake me up for breakfast tomorrow. Night Al."

Then he disappeared into his room, leaving=g Al alone in the living room. His helmet creaked down, sadly.

'_Oh Ed, it's not your fault… You shouldn't blame yourself, brother. You know what it will do to you…'_

**The next day…**

Al stood outside his brother's room, worried. Ed had been in a bad state the other day and he wondered if his brother had let the news get to him (which would most likely be the case). After what seemed like a long time of hesitation he made a sound meant for a sigh and eased the door – cautiously – to a small opening. "Brother?" he called.

Small and cold, nothing but a table and an insignificant-looking bed in a corner with a small golden figure curled on top of the covers. Al paused and remained at where he stood, leather gloves gripping the doorknob.

"Oh Ed."

X

Roy sighed as he looked at the mountainous pile of paperwork on his desk. He was bored with sheets of paper and words of crap. Where did they get all this paper?

He picked up the phone receiver, dialled the number and waited. He knew that he should give Fullmetal some time to recover from the bad news but he needed the report as the higher ups were demanding it.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse," he greeted, "could you tell Fullmetal to bring in his report this afternoon?"

"Uh…" a trace or unease in his voice. How what could that mean?

"Ed can't, he's too busy at the moment," his voice soft and light.

"When is able to come to the office then?"

"I'm not too sure, sir."

He sighed. "Do you think you can come over and hand in his report instead?"

Alphonse was quiet for a moment and then he answered, "Sure, I'll deliver it to you at noon, Colonel, sir."

With that said he placed the shone back on its cradle and let out another sigh. He glared at the paperwork before grabbing one from the pile and started to work.

He had to be productive while he waited or else Hawkeye would pull the trigger on him which he would not enjoy that, at all.

It was five minutes to twelve when there was a knock on his wooden doors. Finally! A distraction!

"Come in. Door's unlocked."

The door opened and Alphonse stepped in, his armour clanking and creaking, and in his metal hands were a collection of papers.

"Uh… Here's the report, sir."

He set the papers on the edge of the desk and just stood there. Taking the papers, Roy breezed through it. He gave a sigh and looked at Fullmetal's younger brother.

"He really should stop with the remarks. It doesn't do anything good to the report and it causes more work since we have to edit it afterwards."

"He says it's to make sure that you're paying attention… sir," Al said, helmet tilted down and away from him to prevent meeting his gaze.

The doors opened and both man and armour shifted their gazes to that direction. It was 1st lt. Hawkeye, with yet **another** stack of papers, Black Hayate at her side.

"Sir, there are more for you to sign."

"Again?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a straight face.

"Where do they get all this paper?" Roy muttered, glaring at the **new** stack.

Black Hayate gave a sniff and walked towards the armoured soul, his black nose twitching. Suddenly his fur bristled and he gave a low, loud growl with his ears pressed flat against his head.

Roy blinked in surprise. What the heck? Why was he doing that? He usually liked Alphonse so why was he behaving in such a manner?

Then, from within the armour came a soft '_tink_' against metal.

"Alphonse," the armour appeared to somehow shrink, "What do you have inside your armour?"

X


	2. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA but I own the plot! Although I did get inspiration from somewhere~**

**Well, here's the second installment of new!DotM. Sorry about the other plot, I just couldn't continue it and this one seemed more appropriate with the title.**

**Well, I hope to see you soon. If you review I might update faster~  
Ps Thanks goes out to those that reviewed, read and fav-ed this story. Be sure that you are in a well-lit room and are comfortable when reading!**

**See ya next time,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~ **

If Alphonse had a heart it would have been beating a mile a minute. How was he going to get out of this? He couldn't tell them the truth!

"Uh… It's a…" come on, come on, what could it be?

"It's a cat!"

Both adults looked at him before they looked at the still bristling Black Hayate. Hawkeye placed the stack on top of the Colonel's desk and faced Alphonse.

"Hayate doesn't react to cats."

Uh oh…

"Uh… I petted a dog before I came here!" he said hurriedly, waving his hands in front of his armour and he quickly made his way to the door.

"I have to… uh… go and get groceries for Brother. I'll let you know when he isn't busy."

Then he was out the door, fleeing the office and far away from the military headquarters.

He didn't stop at the grocery store but rushed towards their apartment. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it.

That was too close. What if the colonel had demanded him to remove his chest plate to see what was inside? They would be caught and he did not want that.

There was a small 'tink' and Alphonse looked at his armour. "Alright, alright. I'll let you out."

He removed his chest plate and a small figure crawled out and onto the floor. It was a small Cardigan Welsh Corgi with very light brown – almost blonde – patches mostly covering its coat with a white underbelly and paws with a white tip on its tail.

The small dog shook itself before it turned amber eyes on him. Alphonse secured his metal chest into place as he looked at it.

"You couldn't wait to get out," he stated with a resigned sigh. "You should really be more patient Brother."

**X**

Ed lay on his side; his small paws sprawled on the thick, blue blanket. It was going to be five days before the glass mended completely and he'd be returned to his human form.

It had been part of the deal with the Gate anyway.

Every time the glass broke, he'd be reduced to this form and it would always take a day longer to recover completely.

But it was okay. As long as he was with his little brother. He would do anything for Al.

Al was everything.

The door creaked open and his little brother's bulky form walked in and sat on the bed beside him with a small creak of metal.

He kept looking at the red coat that rested on the table. He could not communicate with Alphonse, or anybody human, in his current state.

A cold metal hand rested on his ribs before it stroked him. A content sigh escaped him as he enjoyed the feeling. He yearned for it almost every day but he could not afford it… and he only trusted a handful of people but he was hardly with them (with the exception of Alphonse).

A small whine eek-ed out of his as he remembered that the one petting him could not feel or eat or sleep or taste or smell because it was his fault; because of his selfish mistake.

"Sh….It's alright Brother," Alphonse said softly as he continued to gently rake his metal hand through his fur.

"It's going to be alright."

**X**

Roy collapsed, with a relief sigh, on his paperless table. He was tired, his hand was still cramping, it was ten in the evening but he was finished!

He finally finished his paperwork!

HE didn't have to take them home with him! Finally! It was time for celebration!

But… it was also the time not to celebrate… since his best friend was in hospital, submerged in a coma that the doctors think he would not come out from.

How long had it been since the man had entered his office and had started to rant about his family? It had been too long; it had only been a month since the man had been checked into the hospital.

He did not say anything to the Elric brothers since they were concentrating on their missions and they didn't need to know it at the time. He had told himself that he would tell the brothers once they were back in Central.

Roy pushed himself off the table with a tired sigh. Right, time to go back home to an empty house to mope with a glass of sweet alcohol.

Well, he only drank his alcohol stores when things were depressing and, well, it was beyond depressing.

He stood up and grabbed his coat, walked out of his office and he made it sure that it was locked before he made his way home.

He decided that he would walk home since he needed the fresh air and it was a calm night (since it was not raining) and he needed the time to think. Anyway his house wasn't too far away.

He walked out of the white building and thought. He thought about what had happened the day before, when he had called Fullmetal into his office to tell him the… unpleasant news. The blonde had looked… devastated – kindda like the whole world was just pulled form under his feet.

He knew that Maes cared deeply about the Elric brothers and it was a mutual feeling. Maes was probably most probably the closest person the Elrics could refer to as a father figure.

Then there was Alphonse today and how he had behaved in his office. The armoured soul had been especially nervous when he had asked what was contained within his metal casing.

The young boy had said it was a cat and then, after he found out that Black Hayate did not react to cats, had hurriedly claimed that he had petted a dog and had rushed out to get groceries.

Or was it another excuse to prevent further questioning?

Roy sighed and climbed up the steps to his home. Now he would be able to drown himself in his beloved alcohol.

**X**

The Gate Keeper was bored. Not much had happened to the alchemist ever since the deal but he knew that the foolish boy had shattered his glass shard for the fifth time, and it was going to be another five days before he would be reverted back into a human.

A sudden thought had the Gate Keeper grin like a fool. He gave a sickening giggle and snapped his fingers. He positively cackled, his over lapping voice filling the white void around him.

This small little detail could make things a lot more interesting. If this turned out to be a lot of fun (on His part) then it would be permanent.

He cackled again, the wide grin never left his face, as he thought, _'This had better make it much more interesting.'_

**X**

**Cardigan Welsh Corgi are small dogs with nice long tails unlike their cousin the Pembroke Welsh Corgi that have small tails. I really think they're cute and since they're small they'd make a good match with Ed's small structure~  
**


	3. Taboo Aftermath

**~!WainGuy?~ here! With the next installment of DotM(new!) Sorry if they seem OOC and I truly am sorry about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks goes out to those that reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story. This chapter is basically about the after math of the taboo.**

**Hope you enjoy and see ya nest time.**

**Disclaimer: WainGuy will never own FMA!**

**Warning: Gore, blood, tinny tiny bit of cursing **

**P.s. Be sure that you are comfortable and are in a well-lit room when reading this. Enjoy!**

**X**

_Edward clutched his bleeding shoulder tightly, blood pouring out of his socket in a dark, thick river. It was gone; his arm – his whole right arm – had been ripped off by the children of the Gate. Pain coursed through his whole body, racking at his nerves like wild fire._

_He looked around the dark room, golden eyes searching, looking._

_He heard a small gurgling cough and looked to the centre of the room. He called out, "Mom?"_

_He searched, trying to look out for the familiar brown hair and grey eyes through the smoke but what he saw made him sick. This was wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

_A pair of glowing eyes stared at him, a mouth gapping open, an out stretched hand (A perfect pale hand) reaching out to him, a pumping, shuddering heart in its open ribcage, intestines splattered on the grey floor, paper thin skin stretched over its gasping face._

_A gurgling chocked cry, blood hacking out of its gapping mouth._

"_W…hy? Ed….wa….rd… W…hy?"_

_He shook his head, this couldn't be it! He had his brother and his arm taken away from him and for what? For something sick and not even human? This wasn't fair! The Gate had taken too much from him!_

_He ignored the… __**thing **__and moved towards the armour. He knew how to get his brother back; he knew what array to call him back to call him back to this domain. He was not going to be left all alone and he would never abandon his little brother! He was just too DAMN important!_

_Alphonse was his baby brother and he did not deserve such a thing to him. He was too kind._

_It wasn't Al's fault; it was all his! He was the one who wanted to do this human transmutation, he wanted to bring their mother back to life even though it was he knew (even though he fucking knew) it was a taboo. _

_Alphonse was innocent. He was not._

_The armour clanked onto the floor, its sound echoing around the small, dark room. He drew arrays on his legs, on his heart and onto the armour's blue tinted metal. This would work; it had to work!_

"_He didn't deserve it, so take whatever you want! Just give me back my baby brother back!" he yelled and slammed his remaining hand onto the array._

_In a flash, he was back in the white nothingness that contained the Gate with its huge, black doors and its mostly invisible keeper._

"Oh?"_ the over-lapping voice said, sounding almost surprised, _"back already Mr Al-che-mist?"

_He turned around to the voice, the Gate keeper was there, sitting on the 'floor' in front of the Gate with a cloudy black outline._

"_Give me back my brother," Ed stated, glaring at It._

_It gave a very large grin and a loud laugh. _"You expect me to just give your brother back to you?"_ It said laughter clear in its over-lapping voice. _"Surely, you remember from the last trip you have to pay something to get another thing in return."

_Ed waved an arm over himself. "Take whatever you want, I just want him back."_

_It tilted its head to the side, a frown on its featureless face. _"Hm? Anything you say?"

_Edward nodded. He didn't care what It took, only that it gave Alphonse back to him._

_Suddenly It grinned, a wild, wide grin that made Ed wonder what It would do. Would it take his heart? His leg? Another arm perhaps?_

"Let's make a deal,"_ It suggested._

"_A deal?" Now this was confusing… Why would it want a deal?_

"Yes, a deal," _It stated, Its head nodding._

"_What deal?"_

"You came here ready to give just about anything for your brother right? So you're loyal to your brother am I right?"

_Ed nodded; a confused look on his face. Of course he was loyal to Alphonse! He was the most important person to him!_

_A shard of glass, as big as his palm face up, appeared out of thin air and rammed into his chest. He gave a shocked cry and stumbled backwards, staring at the shard with wide eyes. Slowly, painfully, it pushed into his chest until the whole thing had disappeared inside him. He clutched his remaining hand over the spot, shocked and baffled and stunned into silence._

_It positively cackled, it multi voice echoing in the white nothingness. _"Look here Mr Al-che-mist," _It said_, "every time you break, it's a doggy day for you and the more times you break the longer it's gonna get to fix yourself together!"

"_What?" What the heck did that mean?_

"_You'll become a little dog! I hope to see you again Mr Al-che-mist, you make things a lot interesting," It said, grinning._

_Then he was back in the real world, his arm gushing out blood and blood leaked out of a small wound from his chest._

_The armour creaked before it sat up, red light filling its sockets. "Brother? What happened?"_

_Then Alphonse looked at his hands and gasped. "What happened to me?"_

_Ed was dizzy, tired and sick to the stomach but he was also relieved; relieved that he had his little brother back._

"_I had to bring you back… I had to…"_

_Then armour looked at him and scrambled to him, giant metal hands holding his body. Oh, the metal was so cold and it was also unfeeling._

_Dammit, this was his entire fault! _

_And yet Alphonse lost the most; he had lost his whole body whereas his older, idiotic, selfish brother only lost an arm! That was so unfair! His brother was in so much pain because he could not feel, eat, sleep, smell or cry._

"… _about mum?"_

"_AL! Don't! Don't look," he pleaded, tears cascading down his cheeks "it's not… it's not her… It isn't even human… Don't look, please don't look."_

_He clutched at the cold, __**unfeeling, **__metal casing that held his brother's soul. Don't look! Don't look! Just don't look! It was his mistake! Don't look! Don't look! It wasn't human! It wasn't their mother! It wasn't her! _

_His chest gave a small shuddering twanged and he felt the glass break, cracking into two solid big pieces. _

_DON'T LOOK AT IT!_

X


	4. Inbetween doors

_**Sorry its short. Next one will be longer!**_

In-between doors

Al looked up from his book when he heard the shrill ringing of the house phone. He glanced at the clock wondering who would be calling this early. He got up, throwing his transformed and sleeping brother a look before he walked out of the room.

His brother was, in fact, quite a small corgi and his coat was definitely thicker than the others of the same breed. He was also adorable – although Ed would probably rant and rave at that – when he was asleep; when he made no noise.

He reached the phone and answered it. "Elric residence."

"Al! Thanks for picking up," greeted a very familiar voice.

"Winry? Why are you calling this early?"

There was a huff and he could just picture her pouting; a frown on her face, her bottom lip jutting out slightly and her free hand on her hip.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" she asked.

"Uh…" How was he going to answer that?

"Never mind," Winry muttered before her voice brightened up, "I'm calling to tell you that I've arrived in Central! You still live in the same apartment right?"

"Yes we do. But wait there, Winry. I'll come and get you."

"Okay! Say, is Ed coming too?"

She sounded hopeful but Al sighed, sadly. "He's asleep. He had had a very long day so I think he should rest."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, see you soon Al!"

She hung up the phone after that and Al placed it back into the receiver. He walked out the door and locked it behind him.

His brother would be alright, he was safe and sound in the house and he knew that Ed would be surprised that Winry was here in Central.

He continued down the street, towards the train station, completely unaware that the backdoor was open and that his brother would not be found for hours.

X

The small dog woke up with a wide yawn. He had had a very nice dream of big bones and bright red fire hydrants and scared mailmen. It was a very, very nice dream. He rolled onto his stomach and sat up to scratch at an itch on his neck.

After scratching to his heart's content he stood up and took a sniff. He smelt the lingering tang of metal and grease, the wooden floorboards and the stale, dry air. He tilted his head, one ear twitched.

So he was alone? How long had he been here? He looked down and spotted a blanket. How did he get here?

He stood up and shook himself before he walked over to the edge. The floor wasn't too far away and he jumped. He landed with a hard 'thump' but he was alright; he wasn't hurt.

He gave another shake and walked to the door. He sniffed and sneezed, the scent of old wood strong, before he nudged it open and looked around.

There were other doors, all the same except for the door on his right because it was open.

Curious and wanting to move about her slowly crept to the door, ears perked and alert. There were moises coming from behind the door. What was all the noise?

He blinked, ears and tail twitching. What could it be?

He walked out and was greeted by… a lot of things. Above him was blue and white and in front of him was green then white then grey. On the grey was some kind of thing that moved over it, it moved left then right in different colours.

Had he ever been in one of those things? Well, he didn't know. He looked back at the house then back to the sight in front of him. The house was quiet and uninteresting while the outdoors was noisy and more interesting.

He gave a small bark and ran onto the green thing; he wanted to explore.


	5. Searching, intentional or not

**WainGuy here with another chapter od DotM! i hope you enjoy it and thanks goes out to those that reviewed (especially to you guys), fav-ed, alerted and read this story! Thanks for sticking around :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: None.**

I kept my promise and this chapter is longer than the other one but sorry it took so long. 

**P.s. Be sure that you are comfortable and are in a well-lit room when reading this. Enjoy!**

**X**

Winry Rockbell sat on the wooden bench, her luggage – which consisted of two suitcases and a toolbox – sat on the floor near her feet. She had called Al and noticed that he didn't sound like his usually cheery self… Did something happen? Could it have involved Ed?

Did the elder Elric break his automail again? She huffed and crossed her arms. If he did, Ed was going to get more than one wrench to head this time.

The familiar clanking of armour made her turn around and she smiled. "Al! You came quick!" she exclaimed happily. It was great to finally move from the train station with who knew how many perverts.

Al laughed and took the toolbox and the bigger suitcase while Winry took the last one. They walked out of the station.

"So, Al, any luck on finding what you're searching for?" she asked, looking at the blue armour.

He looked away before he looked back at her and said, "Well, we did find something but it was a fluke again. We just came back yesterday and Ed was called into the Colonel's office. He came back really upset…"

Winry stopped and stared at the armoured soul who stopped and turned to her. "How bad was he? What news?"

He shifted uncomfortably before he said, "He took it really, really bad. He broke."

She frowned sadly, her eyes tearing up as she looked down at her feet. So that was why he couldn't come to the station… He broke again and that would mean it was his fifth time so five days, actually four days now.

They walked back to the Elric's apartment in silence, both caught up with their thoughts. They arrived and Alphonse unlocked the door and strode in, placing the luggage by the door.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out, "Someone came to visit. It's Winry!"

He pulled the door to his brother's room open and stopped in his tracks, staring at the bed. He had left him there, asleep. Where was he?

He crouched and checked under the bed, no Edward. He check underneath the table, still no Ed. In the closet, in the bin and still nothing.

"Uh… Winry? Do you see Ed?" he asked as he walked out of the room.

Winry turned to him, surprise on her face. "You mean he isn't where you left him?"

Al nodded. "Help me look for him please?"

She smiled and stated, "Always. But," here she gave a fierce expression as she rolled up her sleeves, "when we do, I am going to hit on the head so hard he'll be on the floor for five full minutes."

They looked for him underneath the furniture (which included the sofa, closet, their small dining table and the chairs) before they started opening the drawers in the kitchen but they still couldn't find him.

Winry pulled herself up and stretched but then stilled. "Al?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked through the last drawer on the right.

"Did you leave the door open when you left?"

He stood up and looked at her, "No. I remembered that I closed it after I took out the trash."

She pointed at the door. "Do you think he could've got out or that someone had come in and had taken him away?"

Al looked at the door then back at Winry. "We've got to go look for him before they find out about his condition!"

Winry grabbed her coat and walked out the backdoor while Alphonse locked everything before he followed her.

"Meet back here in," she glanced at her watch, "seven. That'll give us about three hours."

"Right."

X

The small dog walked through the grass, sniffing at rocks and bugs as he moved along. It was getting late and the dog was getting tired. The bright ball of light was sinking and dark was taking its place in the sky.

He wasn't hungry since the small people gave him food. Some were salty tasting while others were sweet tasting and then there was that one time where the small person gave him something incredibly sour that left him slobbering onto the cool stone for a long time.

That was not nice and it left him messy. He crawled under a bench and lay there, curling up with his tail touching his nose. He huffed a sigh and closed his eyes to let doggy dreams fill his mind.

X

Roy was upset. The paperwork was just too damn boring and it was taking all day to get even halfway through the Everest high pile… If you didn't count the number of times he skipped out to get coffee or cleaned the windows or just hide in the men's room from Hawkeye.

It was depressing and he needed a walk. He took his coat and walked out of his office making sure everything was off and locked. Everyone, including Hawkeye, had left about an hour ago so now there was no one to stop him from leaving now!

He took the long way home. What was waiting for him at home was nothing but his books, liquor stash and his bed.

He walked through the park noticing that there were hardly anyone out besides the homeless man that was sprawled on the ground, a couple making out on the bench under a tree and he sat on a bench and sighed.

There was no change in Hughes' condition, still alive but still in a coma; dead to the world except for his beating heart. He leaned against the bench and looked at the starless sky. It was inky black and it was depressing.

He was about to push himself off the bench and head back to his home to crash and sleep when he heard whimpering. He looked to his left then right but nothing. He rubbed his sore neck and sighed. He was probably just imagining it.

'…'

There it was again. He stood up and looked under the bench. So that was where all the whimpering was coming from.

It was a small dog curled up and asleep. It shifted and rolled over, its face facing him now. It opened its eyes and blinked at him slowly. Roy gave it a pat on the head and it closed its eyes and leaned into his touch, its long tail wagging.

He chuckled and entertain it a moment longer before he stood up and dusted off his pants and was about to walk off when the dog crawled out from under the bench and bark at him.

"What?"

It jumped up, placing its small paws against his boots, barking happily, its pink tongue lolling out and tail wagging furiously.

It was cute and he gave a smile. "Fine but first thing tomorrow we look for someone who might be missing you or who would want you."

He walked home with a small set of paws following him with a wagging tail.

X

**If it isnt too much to ask, if you like this story could you give my other stories a shot? I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**


End file.
